


wait for it

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Jongin reflects back on how none of this was in his master plan for his life. Someone like Junmyeon, most certainly, had been unplanned and unforeseen.





	wait for it

**Author's Note:**

> This shitty work is for Suho's birthday. I do not think I will ever get over my bias' beauty. :')

Being married had always been a relatively boring concept to Kim Jongin. He had never really entertained the notion–much preferring his the youthful indiscretion his singlehood allowed, especially as an omega. He never once thought he would marry young  _ until _ he meet a certain Junmyeon.

 

It was at a party for his longtime childhood friend Kyungsoo who had just recently returned from studying in the states. Jongin, twenty-two at the time, was doing ballet for the prestigious Seoul National Ballet. He had a successful career, a nice income, and a great group of friends. He wasn't considering  _ marriage _ or a  _ mate _ –the mere thought seemed like walking willingly into someone stealing his freedom and accomplishments. It was just the reality for an omega. There were certain expectations of them. Children, domestications, being property of their partners. It sounded thoroughly unappealing.

 

He was already a few drinks too many giggling at something Chanyeol said which was a testament to his tipsiness. Chanyeol was more corny than he had ever been funny.

 

It had been the dark but kind eyes that caught his attention and knocked his world off it's axis.

 

He wore an expensive glittering wristwatch. Even his casual clothes smelled of designer brands. The black button down sinfully snug on his fit body and jeans unwrinkled with matching dress shoes. His hair was dark and unstyled yet somehow managed to be charming. Jongin didn't even like shorter guys but this one in particular omitted an aura of security that was so daunting he had to clear his throat uncomfortable by the intensity. He didn't have the “ _ I want to fuck you _ ” eyes but rather a certain smug confidence of  _ you're mine. _

 

“Junmyeon is looking at you like you're his next meal.” Baekhyun hummed thoughtfully in Jongin’s direction. “Good luck with  _ that _ one. I approached him a few months ago and he turned me down flat.”

 

Jongin blinked tearing his eyes from across the room and back at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “ _ Well _ , he can look all he wants,” He murmured into his plastic cup finishing off the rest. “I want another drink. Chanyeol?” It was indication for the alpha to get him another drink.

 

Chanyeol didn't hesitate with a small smile and gave Baekhyun a look, “You too?”

 

“I have to work tomorrow unlike some people so I can't get totally trashed.” Baekhyun said running a hand through Jongin's messy dark hair. “Go get Nini his drink and then we can dance.”

 

Chanyeol moved quickly much like a puppy eager to please.

 

“When are you going to have mercy on him and accept his confession?” Jongin asked with a laugh. 

 

“I have to make him work for it. You cannot help but admit he's cute like this.”

 

Jongin smiled pressing his face into Baekhyun's shoulder. The small loveseat barely had room for them both but neither was too keen on mingling with Kyungsoo’s plethora of friends. Jongin was pretty sure he could hear Sehun in the distance laughing at whatever antics were going down.

 

A red solo cup was brought to his vision as he zoned out and Jongin grabbed blindly, “Thanks Chanye–” but his words were cut short.

 

“Chanyeol was needed to help walk Sehun to his cab. He was rather incapacitated at the moment.” He was staring into the eyes of Junmyeon the alpha from earlier.

 

Baekhyun responded immediately by standing. “I should make sure Chanyeol doesn't get lost.” It was an ridiculous excuse that had Jongin's cheeks inflaming, “Be careful with this one. He's delicate.” Baekhyun added scurrying off in the direction Chanyeol was probably at.

 

Jongin couldn't even hear what Junmyeon had answered because the blood was pounding in his ears as the alpha sat down next him as self-assured as they came. Jongin quickly took a long sip of whatever it was Junmyeon had brought him. 

 

“What's your name? I'm Junmyeon by the way.”

 

Jongin tried to swallow and make the words sound not  _ so _ weak, not  _ so _ pinning, not  _ so _ fucking desperate. “Jongin.” It startled him how insanely attractive he was and how quickly drawn to him he was. There was just something about Junmyeon that Jongin couldn't put his finger on.

 

They spent the night talking on the small sofa Junmyeon’s scent humming around them. Junmyeon made absolutely no moves on him and Jongin half wished he had. It ended with Junmyeon asking if Jongin could get home safely alone given he had drunk his weight in alcohol to keep calm. Jongin clumsily explained he could and blurted his number for the other. Junmyeon had smiled then and  _ damn _ , Jongin was certain he fell for that smile then.

 

Their first official date was at a coffee shop nearby the ballet. Jongin had explained over text he had a strict diet so dinner was a no-go so coffee would be a good alternative. Junmyeon was sweet and considerate agreeing readily. He received good morning and goodnight texts on the regular. It was endearing really. 

 

Their first date went smoothly. Jongin found out Junmyeon was in advertising and Jongin explained his job. Junmyeon it turned out was a regular at the ballet because his job required taking potential clients out to jazzy expensive things to establish a relationship.

 

The date ended far too soon. Junmyeon bid him farewell and paid for the bill. Jongin was so fucking whipped yet so frustrated. Junmyeon was so traditional and polite it was unsettling.

 

Their next few dates were the same. Eventually, Jongin got tired of waiting for Junmyeon to make the move. It was in a small booth of Jongin's favorite pub and dance joint. They were sitting enjoying the atmosphere while a few of their friends danced. Jongin turned to Junmyeon surprised to see the alpha peering back at him.

 

“You know you're beautiful right?” Junmyeon asked quietly barely audible over the music.

 

Jongin's fingers slid on the other's thigh feeling Junmyeon tense under his touch. “Yeah?” He asked already blissed out on champagne.

 

“Yeah.” Junmyeon confirmed simply.

 

Jongin had leaned in and Junmyeon hadn't backed away. Their lips pressed and Jongin was lost–pulling, pushing, panting for  _ more _ . Junmyeon kissed thoroughly and passionately but not overbearingly. He kissed just hard enough the waves of pleasure curled down to Jongin's toes but it was not  _ enough _ so he kept whining for more, more,  _ more _ .

 

“Jongin.” Junmyeon broke the kiss with a small pant but Jongin didn't pull away instead nuzzling his lips against the alpha’s jaw. “ _ Jongin _ , as much as I am enjoying this, we should consider our surroundings.”

 

Fuck he was so  _ hard _ from a kiss.

 

“Come back to my place.” Jongin pleaded refusing to leave his personal space. Ever since the first night he has dreamed of the possibility of being bent over and fucked mercilessly by the alpha, shorter or not.

 

“We can't.”

 

“We  _ can _ .”

 

“I don't just want to rut with you, Jongin.” Junmyeon carefully explained.

 

“Do you want me to go down on you? Suck you off? I–” Fuck he sounded like such a slut but he didn't even care at this point.

 

“Petal,  _ precious  _ petal. You had too much to drink. What I  _ want _ to do to you is far more long lasting than that, my dear.” Junmyeon's tone dropped and naturally Jongin whines.

 

“What do you  _ want _ to do, Jun?” He inquires.

 

“I want to undress you on the silks of my bed, spread your legs apart, and fuck you until you sob with nothing else on your mind but me. I want to sink my teeth into your neck and claim you as mine. Afterwards, we'll cuddle and tomorrow we'll go sign up for the registry for marriage licences so I can keep you.”

 

Jongin's eyes widened. He had never  _ ever _ considered something so serious. Until now. “Junmyeon.”

 

“It's okay, love. I'll wait for you to be ready. Until then I'm afraid we can only go so far. I am a man of moral integrity. I will only sleep with you if you're mine.”

 

It is how Jongin ended up dressed in white in a small chapel surrounded by flowers and all his closest friends and family roughly a year and a half later. He had let Junmyeon take care of the details.

 

The alpha had an eye for design and the wedding was mainly for him. Junmyeon had always wanted a nice, elegant, traditional wedding. Jongin was in no position to deny his husband-to-be anything he wanted. The kiss was tame when they were announced husbands but Jongin could feel it. Junmyeon's happiness. Junmyeon's desire. Despite getting to this point without sex was marveling but Jongin had never doubted Junmyeon wanted him.

 

“Smile for the camera, you cheesy fucks.” Baekhyun said in the background and Jongin smiled.

 

_ Somethings _ , however, never change.

 

It was pleasant. Their friends and family congratulated them. They politely inquired when they would have children – Junmyeon's mother was adamant to be a grandmother. The ease in which Junmyeon merely replied  _ when they were ready _ was comforting. He had been scared to have the conversation with Junmyeon about keeping children on the back burner for a few fears until Jongin retired from the ballet. Junmyeon understood completely. In fact, he reassured Jongin they would take everything slowly and decide these things purposefully. Junmyeon wouldn't demand anything Jongin wasn't ready to give.

 

The wedding was humble and modest but memorable. Jongin who swore this wasn't the life for him now was eating his words when he stared at the matching gold bands on his and Junmyeon's fingers. 

 

Both had agreed on no honeymoon. Instead, the extra money was funneled into getting a beautiful home right outside of Seoul and it's chaos. Jongin helped tipsy Junmyeon through the threshold of their home realizing tonight would be  _ the _ night and their first night living together. Junmyeon was humming one of his favorite operas as Jongin helped the delighted alpha up the stairs and into the master bedroom. 

 

Junmyeon's mouth was on him instantly. It nearly caught Jongin off guard how the tipsy man regained the precision to knock him back on his back onto the large bed. The fury and the passion that was required when Junmyeon all but ripped his shirt open to plant kisses down his chest. God, how  _ quickly _ his pants were removed and a spit slickened finger was pushed into him.

 

“ _ Myeonnie _ .” Jongin gasped unable to help himself at the sudden breach.

 

“Petal, I promise you there will be many times I make love to you and worship you as you deserve. But  _ now _ , now I need to be  _ in _ you.”

 

How could Jongin deny him? The man he loved? The alpha he had surrendered to? The man he married? He finds himself whispering words of encouragement.

 

His fingers are mercilessly stretching him. It nearly has Jongin arching off the bed at the low hum of burning pain and the desire pumping through his veins.  _ Fuck _ . It feels so good. It has been so long since he has been touched and the first ever being touched like  _ this _ from the other male. His mouth falls apart and god, it builds so quickly his fingers wrap around Junmyeon’s wrist in warning when his fingers curve deliciously in the right spot.

 

Junmyeon takes it as cue. He manifests a bottle of lube from nowhere and honestly, Jongin doesn’t bother to ask where it came from. He is too focused on how gorgeous the other’s cock looks gleamed in slick, standing proud and angry with it’s prominent veins painting the side.

 

Coming together feels so nice. His body yields for the other wrapping earnestly around his thick cock. He whines unable to keep it in and Junmyeon presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth to hush him. To think it all began at a party on a lonely sofa to leading to  _ this _ \- his wedding night, his  _ mate _ pressing into like he was the only anchor to this ground he had.

 

Junmyeon literally snaps his hips and pounds into him. His back slides on the sheets a small series of yelps escaping his lips as he pleads for  _ more _ and a mess of things neither of them can fully understand. The alpha cooes gently in his ear, sucks harshly on his neck, and praises him for being oh  _ so  _ good. Jongin is a mess as he clings desperately, nails clawing down the other’s back pulling him deeper--needing him so much it is burning inside of him.

 

Junmyeon had always been intriguing to him. Always so alluring. From the first moment until now Jongin has wanted him so very much. Perhaps, it’s destiny. Jongin was never a believer in fated pairs but somehow the existence of Junmyeon makes Jongin a little more inclined to believe that the universe was wiser than he could ever be. How well they compliment each other and fit together proves that  _ something _ had to be at work for them to end up together so perfectly.

 

Junmyeon’s hips stutter. He is coming to an end and so is Jongin. Junmyeon’s hand sloppily wraps around Jongin’s cock to stroke him off. It takes seconds for him to come up and then crash down his legs falling apart limp as he comes. Junmyeon follows shortly after with a quiet grunt not bothering to pull out from Jongin as he curls around his mate’s sweaty body. A kiss is pressed to Jongin’s shoulder and he smiles fondly nuzzling into the alpha’s warmth.

 

“I love you.” Junmyeon whispers and Jongin smiles more.

 

_ God _ , how Jongin loved him so.


End file.
